varnas_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Crafting
Crafting is an ability to make, construct or improve something using special tools or hands alone. General crafting rules In order to craft an item character has to: have a recipe for the item or at least know how it is made; have enough resources; have crafting tools or a workstation. If all these conditions are fulfilled then player rolls d20 and adds the result to his/hers corresponding crafting skill level. The results and effects are given bellow. Moreover, when character reaches crafting level 30 he/she may add additional d6 to his rolls. Reaching 40 lvl confers d10 bonus instead and reaching 50lvl gives d20 instead. 0-20 - attempt is failed, resources (energy) are wasted or converted into few junk items that may be sold/recycled. 21-35- item of poor quality is created. These items usually have lower durability or other lower stats than their counterparts of common quality (which is most often found in game). 36-65- item of common quality is created. 66-85- items of good quality is created, which usually has bonus stats or at least increased durability. Also may hold up to 2 enchantments at once. 86-100- Item of flwaless quality is created. Obviously these items are highly valued and are better than those of lower qualities. May hold up to 3 enchantments at once. ...- results in epic items being created, these artifacts are of immense value. Weapons of epic quality are almost indestructible, cut more easily through the armour and may hold up to several enchantments at once. Although it is unlikely players will achieve such mastery in certain craft... Have a little faith. Bellow is a list of different crafts that are available for players. Near a crafts name there are statistics that represent the starting value of each of them. Alchemist (=Int) Alchemy is used in creating potions, ointments, antidotes (or poisons?) smoke/gas bombs by using various ingredients. Tools: mortar & pestle, crucible, alembic, retort. In order to create a potion alchemist must first of all gather ingredients know their properties and actually have a recipe with instructions how to make it (unless alchemist made many of those potions before). At least 2 different ingredients must be mixed that share a same property in order to create a potion with that property. Using 2 same ingredients also yields a potion but of lesser quality. Crafting follows the same general crafting rules with one exception- player may experiment with different ingredient combinations in order to discover (accidentally) their new properties (it also increases experience a bit). Enchanter (=Int) Enchanters are artisans who imbue precious gems with magical properties, weapons with ruinous power or accessories with beneficial buffs. Using enchanting for gem processing requires enchanting table or at least a surface painted by protective runes by the enchanter to act as a conduit. However adding enchantments to stones/tiems is available only with enchanting table tha twas specifically made for the job. Every gemstone which may be used for enchanting has a certain "storage" value. Rare gemstones have greater storage value than common ones. More storage means more magical power may be transfered into the gemstone. After raw gemstone is aquired it must be processed by an enchanter before it may be used. Make crafting rolls as normal: poorly processed gemstones can hold upt to 33% of their initial storage value. Commonly processed- 50%; well processed- 67%; flawless- 100%. Once gemstones are processed they can not be "reprocessed". All power (mana) transfered into stone is directly drawn form enchanter himself. When character already has processed gemstone he/she needs to imbue it with enchantment in order to create a powerstone. This does not require any additional mana form the enchanter. Enchanters usually use enchanting scrolls or books which contain various spells that may be fused into items. The ammount rolled with crafting check determines how poweerful a particular enchantment will be or how many charges will the item have. Created powerstones may be used for, instant effect or imbued into other items. Bellowe are three main enchanting branches: 1. Preparing powerstones. These items are simply gems or other precious stones imbued with magical properties. Whenever they are crushed or absorbed they temporarily grant power they stored withing to the user. Usually work for one turn starting at the moment they are used. As example here are few powerstone effects: +d6 casting dice; +5 magical damage with next spell; user surrounds himself with magical field that abosrbs up to 10 damage; +3 movement. Some powerstones might even be used as "grenades" of fantasy world. 2.Encrusting enchanted stones for usage in other items. Usually an enchanter imbues gems with magical power and then a smith or jeweler encrusts them into required items, giving those items additional magical properties. The exceptions where enchanter alone can create magical items are wands and staffs that are used by casters. This task does not consume additional mana. 3. Refilling magical power of already enchanted items. Most enchanted items have a certain number of times that they may be used before becoming mundane again. Enchanter uses processed gemstones (the ones which were simply processed without any enchantments and still have some mana left in them) to transfer energy into items. Since it is not a difficult task crafting roll must be 25 or higher in order to complete it. To simplify the whole enchanting process here is a little scheme: Precious stone -> (processing by tranfering mana into it) -> processed gem -> (enchanting with spell) -> powerstone -> 1. Use for isntant effect OR 2. encrust into an item Jeweler (=Dex). Jewelers cut raw gemstones and prepare them for encrusting or using in enchanting. While cutting gemstones better crafting roll means less gemstone (since by cutting craftsman removes parts of gemstone in order to achieve a required shape) was lost.Cutting tools: scorpers, rasps. Encrusting stones into items simply requires a specific roll for each item. For example encrusting ruby into a ring requires 40 or higher score. Encrusting tools: pincers and special wax. Leatherworker (=Dex) Leatherworkers deal with everything from skinning and tanning to constructing leather equipment. The better rolls are made at skinning and tanning attepts the more usable leather is gained. Skinning requires skinning knife, while tanning requires a special substance called tannin (usually extracted form oak or fir trees). Crafting leather equipment works just as described in general crafting rules. Tools: mallet and swivel knife. Additionally other tools may be aquired for crafting bonuses like beveler or pear shader. Note that only light armour may be made using leatherwokring. Runemastery (=Wis) Runemasters inscribe various runes unto items (or even bodies?) in order to imbue them with mystical powers. The main difference between enchanting and runemastery is that enchantments (except for those of epic quality) have limited power and wear off after some time or when their charges are spent. Runes, on the other hand, have weaker but permanent effects and do not require any fancy gemstones. Just craftsmans skill and some good paint or carving tools. The tricky part is that runemasters, on thier own, can only craft single-use scrolls which may be used to cast spells even without having casting dices or sufficient magical knowledge (although charcter must be literate). Just as with other crafts, runemaster must have a recipe or knowledge of specific rune inscriptions. The crafting roll determines how powerful the inscription is. Now to be a really useful runemaster character should also have some knowledge in other crafts. You can inscribe weapons/armor or anything else only when the item itself is being moulded and shaped by your own hands. Runes must be pressed into still hot metal and ancient ritual words must be said while hammering the blade. In this way an item with magical properties is created that does not need to be recharged. In other words to use runemastery to its full extent a character should also be proficient in at least one other crafting category. Bellow is an alphabet of Elder Futhark (the oldest runic alphabet of germanic tribes). It does not mean that this alphabet is used for RPG, i just thought it might give a better idea or inspiration to somebody. Smith (=T) Smithing is used to produce metal tools, weapons, armour and various works of art. Mechanism is the same as in general crafting rules. Smithing requires hammer, anvil and forge. Additional tools may add bonuses to crafting roll. Although for repairing lightly damaged items forge is not necessary. Keep in mind that while medium and heavy armour are made using smithing, character still needs to wear soft padding undearneath his armour (which is crafted using leatherworking). Woodworker (=Str) Woodwokring is used for creating bows, crossbows and parts of melee weapons which have large wooden parts (like handles). Tools: gimlet, adze, chisel, gouge. Mechanism is the same as described in general crafting rules.